Many media production studios create video trailers for movies, television programs, or other media productions in advance of release dates of the media productions. For example, media production studios typically release video trailers for movie productions weeks or months prior to the release dates, and sometimes release video trailers up to a year or more in advance of the release dates of large budget movie productions. Additionally, the video trailers often include video clips, dialogue, and/or music from the media production, along with narration, text, or visual overlays highlighting content of the media production. By releasing video trailers that highlight content of the media productions, media production studios attempt to generate discussion and excitement for the media productions and, ultimately, to maximize ticket revenue or advertisement revenue associated with the media production.
While media production studios create video trailers to generate discussion and excitement for the media productions, the media production studios conventionally generate a limited number of generic video trailers that are generally distributed across various mass media platforms. Specifically, media production studios frequently distribute trailers for presentation with similar movies (e.g., prior to presentation of the movies), during commercial/advertising breaks of live television streams, or via other media that reaches a large audience.
While conventional methods of creating trailers for movies and other media productions allow for widespread exposure of the trailers to audiences and viewers that may be interested in the corresponding media productions, such methods lack versatility. Thus, conventional methods of creating and presenting trailers may fail to create a personal connection between the viewers and the media productions. Without such a personal connection, trailers may fail to generate the intended discussion and excitement for the media productions.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in providing video trailers.